fnafapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Unused Content
This article contains content that was'' not used in the first, second, and third games' final release. All of these files can be found in the game's files and the trailer. FNaF = Animatronics Bonnie Running In the trailer, Bonnie had the ability to run. However, Bonnie does not run in the final game. Foxy was given this ability, and Bonnie was given the ability to teleport into any room along his path except for The Office. Bonnie Removing His Mask In the trailer, Bonnie is shown removing his mask to reveal his endoskeleton. None of the animatronics do this in the final release of the game. Game Mechanics Lives In the beta version, there was a life meter that would presumably limit the player's times of playing before they received the game over screen. However, this mechanic was not used in the final version of the game. Video footage of this feature can be found here. Beta Monitor Map The Monitor's early design shows different buttons for the camera. The camera icons were small circles with cones pointing in the direction they were facing. These cones may have indicated the camera's field of vision. They would turn green and become slightly larger when selected. Also some cameras were placed in slightly different locations. 160.png|Beta Monitor map, with West Hall selected. Beta_Monitor_1.jpg|Beta Monitor, with Dining Area selected. Beta_Monitor_2.jpg|Beta Monitor, with Show Stage selected. Trivia *The Backstage's camera was originally beside/behind the door, as indicated by the monitor pictures. *The camera from the Kitchen was originally on the same wall as the door, pointing out directly into the center of the room. *Some fans speculate that Bonnie's running ability in the trailer was meant to hide Foxy's presence in the game. Doing so would surprise the player with another animatronic to deal with. * It can be assumed that the idea of Bonnie removing his mask was scrapped as it's against the rules for an animatronic to be without its costume. |-|FNaF 2 = Unused MechanicsCategory:Five Nights at Freddy's 2Category:Contents Lives Just like the first game, there is an unused Lives mechanic. There is a small bar that says "Lives" and a pixel stick-figure of a person with their arms outstretched. Toxicity Meter There is a strange, empty meter in the game's files which is labeled only as "toxic." It is unknown if this was meant to be used in the main game or one of the Death Minigames, nor is there any idea of what it was meant to do. It ''could have possibly meant how long you had to wear the Freddy Fazbear Head, before having to take it off. Miscellaneous Strange Skull There is a strange image in the game's files which appears to depict part of a skull's face. The upper teeth are visible, with black streaming from the only visible eye. It is unknown what this was supposed to be used for. |-|FNaF 3 = "Seal Vent" Button Withen the games files, it is possible to find an unused button with the text "Seal Vent" on it. This button was probably going to be used to seal the vents, but in the final game it was replaced with double clicking the vent camera. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Miscellaneous Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's